Una nueva vida
by Selene-silk
Summary: Una oportunidad que viene de la mano de alguien del pasado. Post Stars   todo puede pasar entra y descubrelo n n
1. Chapter 0

Una nueva vida

By Selene_silk

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

La historia se lleva a cabo despues de la temporada de Sailor moon Stars, es una historia de mi autoria que hace mucho que me rondaba por esta loca cabecita y que ahora quiero compartir con ustedes

Espero que les guste.

Please no sean malas es mi primera historia

Capitulo 0

POV SERENA

Me encontraba tirada en mi cama, pensando en todo lo acontecido hace 2 semanas, al hacerlo me senti extremadamente dolida, mis amigas, dudaban de mi en todo momento, solo Seiya tuvo su confianza en mi… debo reconocer que eso me dolio muchisimo, no por el hecho de su acercamiento y Amistad hacia mi, sino por el hecho de que solo una persona en el mundo parecio entender mi dolor y soledad, eso sin contar que apenas conociendome confiaba ciegamente en mi, mientras mis amigas, mis guardianas, aquellas que me conocen desde el principio mismo dudan de mis capaciadades tanto como princesa, sailor scout o persona, tachandome de debil he inutil y recordandome en todo momento que no era libre ni siquiera de elegir mi vida. no debo olvidar que hasta mi supuesto amor parece avergonzado de mi, Darien quien siempre evita besarme en publico o demostrarme su afecto, a quien no le importo irse al extranjero, sino que ademas ni bien tuvo la oportunidad se marcho de nuevo, a la noche siguiente que se marcharon las Starlight y su princesa, aun puedo recordar cuando yo como una ilusa le pregunte cuanto me amaba, y el como caballero de reluciente armadura me dice que su amor estan grande como el universo, trato de pensar en donde quedo su amor, ya que ni bien el solto mi abrazo me dice que tiene que volver a marcharse, debido a que la universidad le ha dado una nueva chance, siento mi lagrimas agruparse, pero con toda mis fuerzas las contengo esperanzada de que lo que escuche haya sido un error, pero al ver su rostro tranquilo he inmutable me doy cuenta de que es un hecho que se marchara… Duele duele mucho y no se como sacarme esta sensacion de vacio que parece extenderce por todo mi pecho, esta angustia parece devorarme dia a dia...

POV IKUKO

Odio ver a mi pequeña asi, se que sus "amigas" tienen mucho que ver en que mi princesa se encuentre en su cuarto llorando, al pensar en ello me remonto a una conversacion que escuche sin querer mientras estaba en la cocina preparando el te y galletas para atender a las amigas de mi hija

La chica de pelo azul corto la tal Ami Mizuno, le decia a mi serena lo siguiente:

Flash Back:

AMI- Serena no te parece que ya es hora de que dejes de pensar en tonterias y te pongas a estudiar? – dudo que Darien quiera un chica con malas calificaciones , ademas debes preparte para ser la Neo reina serena, y por ende no puedes estar pensando en cosas sin sentido-

Esperen eso de Neo reina me tomo por sorpresa, yo sabia que mi hija era sailor moon, lo habia descubierto por accidente aquella vez que ella salvo a su hermano Sammy de las chanelas esos animalitos peluditos que desprendian un extrano aroma.

LITA- Es cierto serena ya es hora de que madures, no puedes andar por la vida esperando que un milagro te salve de los examenes-

MINA- Pero lita no te das cuenta que esta enamorada, y cuando estas asi es imposible pensar en otra cosa que no sea estar al lado de la persona amada… pero por otro lado Serena deberias esforzarte en aprender a cocinar, no puedes casarte sin saber como llevar un hogar.-

REI- Vaya mina me sorprendes lo que dices es cierto, pero hay algo mas , serena tonta no puedes quedarte sentada esperando que Darien haga todo, no puedes seguir siendo tan vulgar y corriente. Ademas hay otra cosa que queria decirte, lo que paso con Seiya me hizo ver que no podemos confiarnos de ti para nada ya que a la primera oportunidad tu simplemente engañaras a darien, debes recordar cual es tu lugar, tu tienes una obligacion, que no debes olvidar… tu ya tienes un futuro.-

Cuando escuche lo que esa niña dijo me senti a morir, mi pequeña mi pobre hija era obligada a llevar una vida triste que no queria… En ese momento con mi mejor cara de poker Sali y le deje el te y galletas a esas niñas que ya me empezaban a caer muy mal.

Mi pequeña estaba en un Rincon de la sala escuchando los reclamos de esas horribles niñas sin omitir opinion alguna, fue en ese momento que mi leon interior salio a flote y decidi enterferir.

IKUKO- Serena recuerda que tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para la cena- Busque insistentamente su Mirada y gracias al cielo comprendio lo que intaba hacer.

SERENA- Si mama no hay problema no lo he olvidado, chicas tienen que disculparme pero es momento de que se retiren, mi mama y yo estamos de salida.

AMI- Si no hay problema manana en la escuela terminaremos la charla, adios serena hasta manana-

MINA- Adios serena-

LITA- Hasta manana-

REI- Manana despues de clase en mi templo, serena-

SERENA- Hasta manana chicas- cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Esa tarde ella me confeso parte de lo que yo ya sabia, pero lo siguiente me desiquilibro totalmente…

SERENA- Mama yo ya tengo un destino, despues de la batalla con Beryl y el negaverso, surgieron otros enemigos, pero los que cambiaron totalmente mi futuro fuero ellos, la familia del reino de las tinieblas Black Moon, recuerdas a Rennie?

Mi pequeña me pregunto si recordaba a la niña de cabello rosa que se peinaba igual que ella. Lentamente hice un asentimiento de cabeza. Ella prosiguio

SERENA- Bueno Rennie venia del futuro debido a que los black moon habian atacado su mundo y ella buscando ayuda viajo al pasado.

"Futuro" pense, esto parecia algo tan irreal pero no la interrumpi y segui escuchando

SERENA- Luchamos con ellos, pero eran increiblemente Fuertes, y en una ocasion Rennie fue capturada por el enemigo, lo que nos llevo a todos al futuro, alli fuimos recibidos por el Rey Endimiom, quien lugo se presento como el futuro soberano de tokio de cristal, esposo de la Neo reina serena, en ese momento nos dijo a mi y a Darien que la pequena dama, como el le llamaba era nuestra hija y que debiamos protegerla… En ese momento mama, no se lo dije a nadie, pero senti que me axsiaba,me senti mas desgraciada que nunca, yo amaba a darien , pero a Rennie… nunca me senti incomoda con ella, siempre me trataba mal, y yo la verdad senti mucho miedo.

No pude evitar abrazarla y llorar junto a ella, me senti tan impotente, no supe que decirle… en ese momento me senti la peor madre del mundo.

Fin Flash Back

POV IKUKO

Sin pensarlo 2 veces subi hasta su cuarto con una torta de chocolate y un te de jazmin, estaba decidida a rescatar a mi hija.

Cuando logre entrar la vi hecha un pequeño ovillo, lo que me hizo sentir peor, con todas mis fuerzas le grite a mi hija

IKUKO- Ya basta serena hasta cuando piensas seguir lastimandote, he? Nadie puede ser obligado a cumplir un destino que no desea, absolutamente nadie, ya es hora de que vivas tu vida, te amo hija y de ser necesario tu padre y yo te protegeremos y lucharemos por tu felicidad-

POV SERENA

Cuando mama me dijo eso no pude evitar sentirme como una estupida, estaba lastimando a los que me amaban con mi actitud, me gustara o no debia cumplir con mi destino.

POV IKUKO

Cuando termine de gritar esas palabras una luz intensa aparecio en el cuarto, cuando pude ver completamente vi a una mujer de imponente porte, con su cabello plateado peinado de la misma manera que mi hija y ataviada con un vestido blanco y una luna dorada en su frente, cuando Sali de mi asombro pude ver que era identica a serena, pero mayor, la mujer ante mi, irradiaba un poder absoluto.

SERENA- Reina Serenity… mama…=

Un momento dijo mama? Que significa eso, al escuchar sus palabras un dolor en mi Corazon surgio de la nada.

REINA SERENITY- Mi pequeña. Ya no debes sufrir, el destino no esta tallado en piedra, eres libre de elegir tu camino-

SERENA- Que! Lo dices en serio?

REINA SERENITY- Yo no te di una nueva oportunidad de vida, para que tuvieras una vida desgraciada…-

SERENA-Pero las Sailor scouts y emdimion me reclaran por …

REINA SERENITY- Plup y las demas deberan entender y si no les gusta seran traidoras al reino lunar, no olvidare que te lastimaron hija-

En en ese momento Sali del trance en que me encontraba y encare a esa mujer

IKUKO- Como es eso de que usted es su madre? Ella es mi pequeña termine de decir con un nudo en mi garganta.

REINA SERENITY- Y lo es pero en la tierra, cuando le di una nueva oportunidad de vida en este mundo puse en el embrion de serena en ti, porque sabia que tu la amarias tanto como yo, Yo soy su mama en el reino lunar, digamos que serena es nuestra hija- finalizo mirandome con dulzura.

En ese instante me senti afortunada y ridicula de celar a mi hija, se notaba que la amaba tanto como yo,

REINA SERENITY- Ikuko cuida mucho de mi pequeña, no la dejes sola. Yo hablare con las Scouts

SERENA- Reina serenity, yo…

IKUKO- La cuidare con mi vida, puedes estar tranquila que lo hare… Finalice

REINA SERENITY- Cuidate mi pequeña princesa, siempre estare contigo, siempre…-

Y asi como llego se marcho, el saber que mi hija podria elegir y forjar su propio destino me llenaron de una renovada alegria, me senti liberada.

IKUKO- Arriba Serena Tsukino que tu nueva vida te esta esperando- y sin darle oportunidad jale a mi hija y la empuje hasta el baño.- Quiero que te duches y te pongas linda, que nos vamos de compras!

SERENA- HI! Dijo ella con sus mejillas encendidas.

Fin Capitulo 0

Que pasara ahora?

Reviews=love=actualizacion

Bye Bye n_n


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 01

Y el destino cambiara…

En el templo Hikawa se encontraban las 8 guardianas y los 2 consejeros ( Luna y Artemis ) del reino lunar, cada uno estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos, nadie sabia que estaba pasando con serena, hace aproximadamente 2 semanas que no asistia al colegio, y cuando se acercaban a su casa, Ikuko la excusaba diciendo que no se encontraba disponible, eso hizo aflorar el character prepotente de Rei y Haruka quienes intentaron de todas las maneras posibles entrar a la casa de serena, solo lograron ofuscar deliveradamente a Ikuko quien no se inmuto ante los ataques verbales de las guerrerras. ninguno entendia el motivo de esa reunion

Por algun motivo que desconocian algo les decia interiormente que debian estar ahi, en ese momento todas las guerreras se transformaron y como si la explicacion de su presencia hubiera sido requerida, de la nada aparecio una gran luz iluminando todo el patio del templo. Las guerreras que se encontraban en el salon de te salieron inmediatamente al ver esta luz.

La cara de sorpresa de todos en el lugar no se hizo esperar, las Outers al distinguir la figura y la energia, se arrodillaron haciendo una leve reverencia, al ver esto las Inners las imitaron.

LUNA- Su majestad bienvenida a la tierra- dijo la gatita agachando levemente su cabeza

ARTEMIS- Su majestad que bueno verla de nuevo.-

Y cuando todos esperaban que la reina, contestara a los saludos de los consejeros, sin mas esta dijo:

REINA SERENITY- Ojala tuvieran la lealtad que tienen hacia mi persona para la princesa-

S. PLUT-Como dijo su majestad? Nosotras le somos leales a la princesa-

S. URANUS- Es cierto nosotras dariamos nuestra vida por ella-

REINA SERENITY- Si eso es verdad puede alguien tomarse la molestia de explicarme, porque mi hija es infeliz?- Con sus ojos y puños cerrados.

S. VENUS- Su majestad ella debe estar triste por la partida de Endimion.

S. SATURN- Pobre princesa ojala estuviera Rennie asi no se sentiria tan sola…-

S. NEPTUNE- Si debe estar asi por la ausencia de darien-

S. MARS- Es cierto, ademas ya se le pasara en cuanto encuentre una nueva historieta y coma un trozo de pastel de chocolate estara como nueva.

REINA SERENITY- Como te atreves si quiera a hablar asi de tu princesa? Todas ustedes se han empecinado en hacer de la vida de mi hija miserable! Con rabia contenida

S. JUPITER- Que quiere decir con eso?

S. MERCURY- Diganos que hicimos mal?

Y como por arte de magia la reina serenity hizo aparecer con sus manos una especie de espejo dorado de hermosos relieves ver .fr/art/0/225/57733.1110086128.1. en el se empezaron a ver escenas de las chicas con serena, sus comentarios hirientes, ella y darien,todo el sufrimiento que ella soporto sola, sin que alguna de ellas lo notara.

Luna y artemis estaban totalmente atonicos, que ninguno parecia salir del shock que le provocaron esas imagines.

La primera en llorar fue sailor venus, quien se sintio avergonzada con ella misma, por reclamarle a su princesa, cuando ella misma era un desastre en los estudios, ademas como pudo ser tan cruel si ella era su mejor amiga, su compañera de aventuras. La siguiente fue sailor Jupiter, se sintio asqueada de si misma, cuando su princesa solo le brindo su amistad incondicional incluso cuando todos a su alrededor le tenian miedo, ella supo amarla a pesar de tener esa aparaciencia temible, logrando sacar de ella un lado dulce que hasta ella desconocia.

Para sailor mars su guerra interna le hizo ver que en el fondo nunca le habia perdonado, lo sucedido con darien, no lo amaba, pero en esa epoca era su amor adolescente y algo que ella nunca supo superar era la derrota, nunca supo aceptar perder, no es que fuera mala, pero era muy competiva, y serena sin siquiera sospecharlo o proponerselo habia quebrantado el orgullo de la indomable guerrera del fuego. Sin saber como ni porque se dio cuenta que habia sido injusta con serena, entendio que con sus hirientes comentarios eran su manera de recuperar algo del orgullo que le fue arrebatado. Que mala habia sido con ella, su sollozo fue tan fuerte que sintio que en algun momento se romperia.

Sailor Mercury no daba credito a lo que sus ojos veian, se sintio una mujer calculadora y fria, sin duda alguna se sintio miserable con ella misma, simplemente no podia creer lo que le habian hecho.

Sailor Uranus y Neptune, a pesar de saber que fueron injustas con su princesa, no se arrepentian de sus acciones, ya que las consideraron necesarias para ayudarla a madurar y ser una mejor princesa

Sailor Plut, como su tarea de guardiana del tiempo era exigente, rara vez abandonaba las puertas del tiempo, ya que hacerlo podria ser peligroso. Por ello no tuvo mucho trato con la princesa. Mientras que sailor Saturn no entendia nada de lo que pasaba con su princesa

La reina serenity quien se mantenia implacible ante el espectaculo de sus guerreras no evito cuestionar el actuar de las guerreras.

REINA SERENITY- Ademas eso no es todo mi hija a tenido que soportar que ustedes la obligaran a seguir con una vida que no queria-

S. PLUT- Su majestad nosotras lo unico que hicimos es ayudar a la princesa para que ella forme tokio de cristal, que es su destino y deber- dijo la guerrera con su vos tranquila

REINA SERENITY- Y quien les dijo que era su deber? Yo no le di una 2da oportunidad a mi pequeña para que cumpliera con una obligacion, le di esa oportunidad para que ella fuera feliz!- Grito con rabia contenida

- Pero su majestad, que pasara con la pequeña dama? Su existencia depende de la union de la princesa Serena y el principe Endimion.-

S. SATURN- Acaso piensan poner en riesgo la vida de mi mejor amiga?- Conteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

- Usted nos esta pidiendo que abandonemos el futuro por el cual peleamos? - Pregunto la guerrera de manera ironica

- Aquel por el cual sacrificamos hasta con nuestras vidas?

REINA SERENITY- Su mision es y sera siempre proteger a la princesa, Plut tu nunca debiste mostrarles el futuro , al hacerlo ,tu misma lo cambiaste , aquel por el cual estabas dispuesta a sacrificar la felicidad de mi hija con tal de mantener a esa niña con vida… Su lealtad no es para con el reino de la tierra, lo es para el de la luna, no deben olvidarlo-

S. SATURN- Pero mi amiga, yo, yo… no permitire que cambien el futuro, ni siquiera usted me detendra. Rennie nacera cueste lo que cueste- Dijo sombriamente la sailor de la destruccion, hacienda aparecer en ese momento su alabarda.

- Pero que demonios les pasa? Acaso no se dan cuenta del sufrimiento que le hemos causado a la princesa, hemos sido egoistas, pensando nada mas en lo que nosotras queriamos…- Finalizo la sailor del amor y la belleza con un grito acusador.

S. MARS- Es cierto hemos lastimado de una manera horrible a serena, ella no merecia lo que le hicimos-

S. JUPITER- Asi es, nosotras le hicimos mucho mal, mientras que ella nos brindo su amor y amistad incondicional.-

S. MERCURY- Y si para devolverle el brillo a nuestra amiga tenenos que pelear con ustedes asi lo haremos!- Dijo la guerrera de la sabiduria, con un tono amenazador, hasta entonces desconocido.

S. URANUS- Que asi sea, porque nosotras tambien pelearemos, pero por mantener el futuro por el cual sacrificamos todo! Grito enfurecida la guerrera del viento

-Tierra tiembla!- lanzo su ataque en direccion a las inners

- Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter! Lanzo su ataque hacia el de sailor uranus.

REINA SERENITY- Es suficiente ya he visto y escuchado lo que necesitaba saber! Dijo de manera autoritaria, deteniendo con su mano izquierda el ataque de ambas sailors – Outers siguen pensando lo mismo? Pregunto con suspicacia

S. SATURN- Asi es pelearemos por el futuro, por Rennie! Grito la guerrera de la destruction

Las inners estaban en posicion de ataque esperando algun moviento por parte de las guerreras exteriores.

S. PLUT- Por la pequeña dama.-

S. URANUS Y S. NEPTUNE- Por el futuro- y se colocaron nuevamente en posicion de ataque

REINA SERENITY- Yo no queria, pero ustedes no me dejan otra opcion- Dijo suspirando

Continuara…

Que pasara ahora?

Las exteriores pelearan?

Reviews=love=actualizacion

Actualizare cuando reciba 15 reviews. n_n


End file.
